Venom Witchblade
by yugioh5d
Summary: After saving Sam and Alex from a Explosion. Clover endes up trap inside of a cave. Where she ends up finding an Artifact. That ends up sending her to the Marvel world. Now Clover must fight evil as both the bearer of the WitchBlade and the host of Venom.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Totally Spies, Witchblade, or Marvel. Nor do I own any of the characters in either series . I don't make money off this story and all characters and likeness belong solely to their respective owners.

Prologue:

Things had been going badly for Clover for the past couple of days and from the looks of it. They were going to get even worse. First Jerry had woohp her, Sam, and Alex in their middle of a shopping trip in the mall. Then Jerry had given the three of them a mission to capture Tom Scam after he had broken out of prison yet again. To make matters even worse the three of them . They had up fallen into a trap by Tom Scam after following the trail to a cave. Where Tom Scam had set up a bomb to blow up the cave with them in it.

Clover quickly had mange to push Sam and Alex out of the cave just has the bomb went off causing a explosion that cause the cave to collapse on Clover. Which how Clover had gotten into the situation she was in now. After waking up she found herself still alive with most of the cave left still intact from the explosion. Luckily it seem she didn't have any injuries from the bomb going off as she was still in one piece. Unfortunately while she may not have being injured in the blast. The blast had cause the entrance in front of her to collapse on itself. Leaving her trap alone and with no way to get out. As the rubble seem to be to much for her to get through.

"Just my luck. Not only am I trap in this cave by myself. But the only way out is block by a lot of rubble. I swear if I find a way out of here . Then I am going to beat Tim Scam into a fucking bloody pulp when I get my hands on him." said Clover angry

Which that Clover began to slowly feel her way along the walls . As she tried to work her way around the carven to try and find another exit. After feeling her way around for a bit. She was able to find a wide tunnel that led in a different direction. Left with no other choice . Clover started down the tunnel still feeling her way along the walls.

Eventfully the tunnel opened up into a huge chamber where there were holes in the ceiling that allowed beams of light to shine down into the cave. This gave Clover just enough light to see by allowing her to check her surroundings. All around her were the ruins of stone buildings along with skeletons with rusted pieces of armor on them. "What happen here? How did all end up in a cave?" Clover thought to herself as she made her way through the ruins to explore the whole chamber looking for an exit.

After searching the chamber for a five minutes. Clover saw that the chamber ended up in a dead end as there were no exits expect from where she had entered. Grumbling to herself. Clover turn around and started to heading back towards the tunnel. When all of the sudden the ground beneath Clover's feet started to shake and she heard a loud rumbling sound. Much to Clover's horror the entrance to the tunnel started to cave in. "Oh shit!" Clover yelled as she made a dash towards the tunnel but only for her to trip on her feet and fall to the ground on her chest just in time to see to her shock the last stone come crashing down over the entrance.

"Rrrggghhh! Why the fucking hell just everything keep going wrong for me today? First I end up finding my way into this creepy ruins. Now I am stuck here by myself with my suit covered in this ugly black goo. I don't even want to know what this stuff is anyways." yelled Clover angry looking down at the front of her suit that was covered in a strange shiny black goo that seem to cling to it.

With that Clover search the chamber once again only but found to her dismay that she was trap in the chamber by herself. "Screw this! I don't care how dangerous it is for me to contact Jerry. But I am going to get out of here one way or the other before I end up dead." Thought Clover. Clover quickly took out her com powder . Just as Clover was getting ready to try and contact Jerry. She saw a bright flash of light out of the corner of her vision. Clover quickly spun around to try and locate the source of light.

It was coming from underneath the lid of a stone casket that lay inside of a small shrine. Unlike the rest of the buildings. The shrine seemed to be mostly intact. Letting curiosity get the better of her. Clover slowly started to approach the shrine until she was right next to the casket . Clover reach out to touch it when she hesitated for a moment. Shaking her head Clover turn around and started walking back towards the tunnel use to be contacted. "I can't get Distracted right now. Every second counts ."However Clover walk several feet before she stop again . She look back at the casket and then back to the where the cave in had occurred and then back and forth unable to make up her mind. After a minute of this Clover turn around and started walking back to the shrine. "Man what is wrong with me? Why can't I stop thinking about that werid light? Fine one quick look and then I am outta of here."Thought Clover angry

Approaching the casket a second time. She gave the stone lid on top one quick shove and to her surprise it slid quite easily. Giving it another hard push she was able to slid it off completely causing more fight to spill out into the chamber she was in. Clover let her eyes adjust to the bright light for a moment and then look inside the casket. Inside the casket there laid a skeleton of a woman in the same rusted armor as the others along with a gold cross wrap around her neck. What got Clover's attention though was what lay wrap around the skeleton's right hand. It look like some kinda of strange gauntlet with a bright red gem embedded in it. It was the gem that was giving off the strange glow.

Clover wanted to get a better look at the strange object. So she reach in to grab it. When suddenly the red color gem started to pulsate like it was alive causing Clover to shrink back a bit. Suddenly razor sharp tentacles came out of the stone and before Clover could react, imbedded themselves into her right hand and wrist. Clover yelled out loud in pain and jump away from the casket but the tentacles continued to dig deeper into her skin as she also look in saw as the black goo that was on her suit to seem come alive as it started to spread out and cover her entire body. The light from the gem grew even brighter until it completely filled up the chamber.

A moment later. An enormous blast of light shot out into the air follow by a huge shock wave that would be felt throughout the surrounding area. In the aftermath of this blast a shiny metal object descended to the ground in the center of the large carter that was left behind from the explosion. It was Clover's com powder charred black from the explosion.

At that same moment in another place in a different world. Spiderman was web swinging through the streets of downtown Manhattan heading home after he manging to stop Mysterio plans yet again. Now that Mysterio was in police custody. Spiderman was looking forward to getting some well deserve sleep. However before Spiderman could even thank about getting some sleep. His spider sense start to go off wildly as he and the people in the streets below started to feel the ground beneath them start to rumble violently. All of a sudden a bright flash of light came out of nowhere and filled the night sky up blinding everyone in the surrounding area that was shortly followed by huge shock waves that quickly rampage through the entire area of lower Manhattan causing a lot of damage through the entire area.

Shortly after the earthquake. The survivors began to get their bearing and started to assess the damage that had being done. Some tried to make their way to safer parts of the city. While others started to look around for loved ones as well as Spiderman who decided to make sure that everyone was alright and not injured. A number of them just stood there dumbfounded still in shock over what had just had happen as they took in the sight of the destruction all around them.

Near the center of the quake. There laid the unconscious body of a 16 year old teenage girl with short blonde hair and dress in a red jump suit that was torn in many places sprawled up against the side of a building. Opening her eyes Clover blink several times as the world slowly came back into focus. All around her were badly damage buildings and streets. A little ways in the distance there seem to be a small carter in the ground. Clover started to stand up and wince at the pain that seem to that shot through her body as she did so. Clover started to examine herself to see if she had any serious injuries. She found nothing that seem to be broken and she was not bleeding freely although she was covered in cuts and bruises. There also seem to be a deep jagged scar that ran in random directions on her right hand and wrist from what look like a wound that had just recently healed.

"Where am I? What happen to me?" Clover thought to herself as she staggered a little still feeling disoriented. Clover tried to recall what had happen or anything that might be helpful. A name flash in her mind. "Clover that's my name. But who am I and what was I doing here?" Clover tried her hardest to remember but her efforts were in vain.

After a little while she gave up. "It's no use, Nothings coming back to me. Did I hit my head or something? "Since standing around worrying about her lost memory wasn't getting her anywhere. Clover set off to try and find other people. Hopefully someone would be able to help her and maybe tell her who she was. She was to deep in her thoughts to notice. But for a moment a small red glow appeared on her right hand. Right where the scar was.

Author's Note: This may seem to be a little long for a Prologue for some of you. But to me it seem to be to short to be a chapter. For those who can't figure it out. Clover ended up bonding with the WitchBlade along with the Venom symbiote. Also Clover is now in the Marvel universe as well from the appearance of Spiderman at the end. I haven't really read any of the Witchblade comics. So if any of you can help me out. I will be thankful for your help. So please feel free to mention any of the Witchblade abilities in your reviews or just pm me with the info. Thnaks and stay tune for the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2 Author's Note

Author's Notice

To all my fellow authors and loyal readers. I am putting up this author's notice to let everyone know that due to my poor reviews and bad case of writers block. I am no longer going to be writing any new stories or updating any of my posted stories in the long term. I plan on staying on as a signed reviewer reviewing other people's stories as I no longer have the desire to write anymore.

As of right now the following list of my stories are up for adoption fo those of you who are good writers can have a chance at making them work.

Knight Rider

Hero of Time

Totally Gundam Wing

Devil May Cry Sparda's Daughter

Somewhere I Belong

Redemption

Time Strike

Venom Witchblade

Queen of Games

Judgment Day

Totally Transformers

Sakura's Destiny

Starcross Lovers

That's the full list of my stories up for adoption. If your interested in adopting any of them as your own please send me a personal message to tell my what your ideas for the story are and what kinda of ideas you plan on putting into them and if you need help just let me know and I will try and help you out. As Always thanks for your support over these past few years and I hope to read some of your stories in the near future. Until then peace out and good luck to all of you from your fellow author Yugioh5d


End file.
